dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon City Wiki:Contact Social Point
Games Problems Before you report an game problem in the game you should ask yourself the following things: *Is the issus not caused by my own pc? (see pc checkup) *Is the issus not an game update? If you still want to continue, you first have to check if this issus is already reported: *Check if the bug is already listed on Known Bugs *Check iOS Bugs, Android Bugs or Facebook Bugs. *Check if someone already notice the issus on the Q&A board from the wikia. *Check if some already reported the issus on the General board. *Check Game News board, if it's an global bug. It will be annouced in most cases. After you check all boards you ask yourself this: *Did I find an answer for my problem? :*If not, report the issus on iOS Bugs, Android Bugs or Facebook Bugs Depending on what device you are using. Based on the answer of the staff you can decide if it's needed to contact social point after you recieved your answer. :*If yes, you should ask yourself if you still have to contact social point based on the aswer you found. Than only than you should contact social point by creating an ticket. With the following information: *Facebook ID or the link of your Facebook Profile *Description of the issus (explain the problem clearly!) *If possible, an screenshot of the issus Report a Hacker You should contact social point by creating an ticket. With the following information: *Facebook ID or the link of the hacker Facebook Profile *Description of the hacking (explain it clearly!) *An screenshot that proofs he/she hacked. Creating an SP Support Ticket Credits Badpeteno and Ivan Clemente ;Check the SP Bug Report Forum Before you submit a Support Ticket, it may be a good idea to check the SP "Report-a-Bug" Forum to check if there is a fix, so that you don't make yourself look foolish. xD You must log in to post on the forum. Remember to be polite at all times. SP has a policy statement/disclaimer that the Staff are not expected to entertain rude people. Bug_Report_Conversation_1.png Bug_MW.png ;Submit a Support Ticket if required #Below your open Dragon City instance, select your language and click GO. #A new tab will open. Scroll all the way to the bottom. #Where it says "Did this answer your question?" click NO. #Fill in the information -- add a picture if you have one. #Check your email for a confirmation that the ticket has been received. report 1.png support 2.png support 3.png support 4.png support reply.png Q&A When do I receive a response from Social Point? :Social Point is very busy everyday and need to read and respond to thousands of emails so sometimes you will get your response after 1 - 2 weeks. Why doesn't Social Point respond in the weekends? :The reason is because they are closed in the weekends. They are only open from Monday to Friday. Pc Checkup For most problems like game not loading, lag and black images are common pc problems. You can fix them yourself by doing the following steps: 1. Try another Internet Browser For Windows Users *Google Chrome: Old code support issuses *Firefox: Engine support issuses *IE: Overal support issuses For Mac users *Safari: Old Javascript issues 2. Clear Your Caches 3. Check your Internet Connection 4.Use Ccleaner Category:FAQ